Sasuke's Furry Little Problem
by Rabid Wolf Ninja
Summary: Sasuke woke up one day and had a problem. Naruto had a similar one. Sakura's gone missing. I know, not a good summary. Too bad. Rated for language. This has been discontinued. Sorry to those who wanted to see how it ended.
1. Neko Tails

This story was thought up during History class. We should have been watching a movie but it bored me too much. I looked like I was taking notes, so I wasn't caught. Before I forget, there is Japanese in here at random. Mostly neko, which means cat and the word kitsune, which means fox for all those who don't know. Anyways, read, relax, and enjoy!

Also, I don't own Naruto in any way.

-Rabid.

-------------

Sasuke's Furry Little Problem:

Chapter 1: Neko Tails.

Sasuke yawned and opened his eyes. Everything seemed so... large. He stretched his arm out in front of him. What he saw wasn't even a human arm. It was covered in black fur with a paw at the end of it. A cat paw.

He jumped off his bed. The floor seemed close compared to usually. Sasuke slowly walked on four legs to his bathroom. Carefully judging the distance, the neko leaped onto the counter landing by the sink. Looking into the mirror, Sasuke saw a black cat with red eyes.

"Damn... What happened to me?!" he hissed. The fur on his back stood on end. His whiskers and tail twitched irritatedly and in two quick bounds, he stood in his room.

"Great... I'm trapped in my own room..." he said to himself.

With his sensitive ears, he heard someone knock and open the front door.

"Sasuke... Where are you?" a familiar voice called out. Footsteps could be heard walking down the hall and stopped in front of Sasuke's bedroom door. The knob turned and a masked ninja with silver hair poked his head in.

Sasuke was pacing, back and forth by his bed. He glared at Kakashi.

"Hm... I didn't know Sasuke had a cat... What an unusual eye color..." he said, noticing Sasuke's bloody colored eyes. "Sasuke, are you in here?" He scanned the room with his uncovered eye.

"I'm right here...!" Sasuke hissed. Kakashi's visible eye widened in surprise as he stared at his student.

"Sasuke... you too?!"

"What do you mean 'me too'?!" he hissed. His tail twitched impatiently.

"Naruto is a fox... for one reason or another. Not to mention, Sakura's gone missing," Kakashi responded. Just then, a fox with bright orange fur and azure eyes walked past the masked ninja.

Sasuke's newly formed instincts took control and he jumped at Naruto, claws extended and hissing.

Naruto jumped out of the way and stared at the angered ninja cat.

"Sasuke-Teme, what's wrong with you!?" the kitsune barked.

Sasuke blinked, shocked at what he had just done. _'What the hell...?'_ As much as he hated his teammate, he wouldn't try to _kill_ him. He flicked his tail and walked away from the fox. He jumped onto his desk and turned to his sensei.

"So, Kakashi, what's wrong with us? Why are we animals?" the neko asked.

"Well, I don't know. I do know I'm responsible for keeping you two safe. Some ANBU members are searching for Sakura as we speak. So I can keep track of you, you'll both be staying at my house until an antidote is discovered. Once you're both back to normal, you'll be free to go," the Copy Ninja said.

"By the way, to ensure your safety in the village, your forehead protector needs to be tied around your neck... almost like a collar. Then, nobody will disturb you," he added while grabbing the hitai-ate off of the desk.

Sasuke flinched when he felt his sensei's hand roughly pressing down on his back, to prevent escape. The neko hissed slightly and shifted uneasily while his headband was tied on his neck. When the weight was lifted off his back, Sasuke lashed out with a clawed paw and left a deep gash on the Copy Ninja's left hand.

"...Sasuke, that wasn't a good idea..." the kitsune, Naruto growled laughingly before swiftly glancing at his sensei to see if he'd retaliate. Oddly enough, Kakashi looked somewhat amused.

"Cats don't have very nice personalities... But, then again, this is _Sasuke_ we're talking about," the only human ninja in the room said.

Sasuke shot him another glare before stalking away. He went down the hall and turned around a corner before going into another room in the Uchiha main house. He found an area with sunlight streaming into the window, but he'd still be decently hidden. The neko curled into a little raven colored ball and bathed in the warmth of the sun. Soon, he drifted off to sleep...

--------------------------

The neko awoke to find himself in a kennel. The kitsune was barely visible, trotting alongside a leg that was most likely Kakashi's. He glared at the leg with blood-red eyes. _'How did he find me...? Like they'd be able to know where everything is. Plus, I was well hidden... Dobe's nose, probably. I'm seriously going to injure Kakashi when I get out of here!'_

The masked ninja turned towards a house. He pulled out a key and unlocked the door. He let the kitsune in.

By then, Sasuke was seething in anger and ready to claw out Kakashi's exposed eye. The ninja had set the kennel on his table and looked in. Sasuke met his gaze with pure wrath and loathing.

"Let... me... out...NOW!" Sasuke growled, teeth bared and claws unsheathed.

Kakashi watched him, amused at the neko's fury.

"...Nah. I think I'll leave you in there," the Copy Ninja smirked. He received yet another hiss from the angered feline.

"I'll...kill...you...!" the ninja neko said in a menacing voice. Kakashi walked away from the idle threat with an amused look in his visible eye.

_'Damn him...!' _Sasuke thought, before remembering he now had a tail to open the cage door with. That or he could attempt nin-jutsu. _'I'll do more damage with nin-jutsu, but that way is louder and I can't damage as many things. Maybe I should just do it the old fashioned way...'_ The neko smirked at that idea. His tail twitched in anticipation as he waited for the time to strike.

---------------------

Ok, well that's the end of chapter one! I don't really know why I made Sasuke a cat, as he's my favorite character and I'm not much of a cat person. Maybe because I'm kind of mad at him. I'm watching the Anime in two places right now. One is in English and I'm around episode 67. I skipped like 60 episodes in Japanese and started at episode 127, right around when Sasuke turned and I don't exactly know why... I did skip 60 episodes and have absolutely no clue what happened between them.

Anyways, chapter two will be up after at least 5 reviews! So, if you want to see what happens next, review!

-Rabid.


	2. Assault on the Jounin!

Hello, people. Since I don't think I'll get any more reviews for chapter 1 and 4 is close enough to 5, I'll post this chapter one review early! I think Sasuke shouldn't be a cat. He'd look better as a cockatoo! Only because of his hairstyle, though. Based on his personality, I'd say he's a wolf! He somewhat likes his teammates and would fight for them. He also hates anyone that tries to kill them. So, I really think he should be a wolf! At least until he gets his curse mark. Then, I'd say he's more of a snake... Just like Orochimaru! Who agrees?Anyway, I'll leave you to read chapter 2!

I don't own Naruto in any way, unfortunately.

-Rabid.

-----------------

Chapter 2: Assault on the Jounin! Sasuke's Number One Mistake

The neko opened his crimson eyes. The house was silent, except for soft snoring from two sources in a room from behind him. _'Maybe nin-jutsu would be too loud. I'll get revenge without it'_ he told himself.

Sasuke silently opened the cage door and warily looked around for any sign of a trap. He took a single step into the darkness. _'Where to start... his fabrics will rip quietly compared to most other things...'_ The neko smirked as he carefully plotted his assault against the Copy Ninja.

He first shredded the curtains, leaving them in ribbons. The couch was next. The Neko Ninja slowly went through his sensei's possessions, shredding every piece of fabric he could reach. Next came the ripping of wires...

Sasuke unsheathed his kunai-like claws. In one fluid movement, the wires in his aim were completely severed. Every wire in the house faced their demise that way.

_'I should destroy his beloved Icha Icha Paradise...' _the neko told himself. _'How evil would that be?' _Sasuke pounced onto the bookshelf and shredded each one of Kakashi's beloved books. Afterwards, he scattered the paper everywhere. The neko listened intently, making sure Kakashi was still asleep. He could still hear soft snoring.

The black-furred cat then proceeded to hide underneath the demolished couch, hardly able to wait for morning. _'I can't wait to see Kakashi's face...' _That was his last thought before drifting off into a dreamless sleep...

"Sasuke...! I know you're under there. Get out here now!" someone shouted, interrupting his sleep. When the neko opened his blood colored eyes, he saw a string. It twitched slightly. An urge to paw at it rose from nowhere in particular. Sasuke couldn't suppress it. He grabbed at the string. It pulled away, trying to entrap Sasuke in Kakashi's plan.

_'Damn these... cat instincts...'_ he cursed to himself as he slowly, against his will fell into the trap.

Once he was out of the safety the couch provided, a hand roughly pinned Sasuke to the ground.

"Have fun last night?" Kakashi asked in a poisonous tone.

Sasuke flinched back and tried to formulate a plan to escape the wrath of his enraged sensei. There wasn't one. _'Damn...'_ he cursed again. The neko seemed to shrink under Kakashi's gaze. _'Damn...'_ He glanced over to the kitsune. Naruto seemed to enjoy every moment of this.

Sasuke focused his chakra into his right paw andunsheathed his claws. The neko sent a claw through Kakashi's hand. Three large gashes dripped blood. The copy ninja glanced over to his hand and was slightly distracted by it. That was the opening the cat ninja was waiting for.

The neko bolted away. Seeing the kitchen window was and there was a tree outside of it, he went into the kitchen. The the raven furred cat jumped onto the counter and pounced outside, landing in the tree. He proceeded to climb up onto higher branches where a full grown ninja wouldn't be able to stand without crashing down to the ground.

Sasuke's eyes gleamed with self satisfaction. He had finally beaten the jounin. Naruto looked out the kitchen window and stared up at his neko teammate. His eyes were filled with laughter.

"You really pissed him off, Sasuke-Teme! He's out for your skin now!" the kitsune barked. "I'd run into the forest and hide if I were you!" He giggled,"Go on... Scardy cat!"

Sasuke glared at the fox. _'He's trying to lure me into another trap. I'll use Sharingan to find Kakashi's chakra source. If he's nowhere around, I'll turn the fox into ribbons!'_ The neko closed his eyes for a few seconds and reopened them. Each eye had two comma-like shapes around the pupil. He looked past Naruto and saw another chakra. It was Kakashi's.

_'It is a trap! I knew it!'_ The neko got up and climbed to a branch where sunlight reached and laid down. "Whatever," he yawned and let his eyes fade back to the odd blood colored ones of his cat form. '_That baka thinks he can fool me?!'_ he thought before closing his eyes and basking in the sunlight. '_Damn these stupid kitty habits. I hate them! They make me feel so... lazy...'_ he cursed to himself. _'This must be how Shikamaru feels all the time.'_

The neko noticed a blur of orange under the tree. He looked down lazily and saw a hyper kitsune running underneath him.

"Hey, Sasuke-Teme! Guess what! The med ninjas think they found a way to turn us back to normal! Come on!" Naruto barked happily.

_'It could be a trap...' _the neko told himself. Kakashi walked over, a bandage wrapped around his hand.

"Sasuke, come on. The sooner you're human, the sooner you're out of my house," Kakashi said emotionlessly. He was obviously still angered about the destruction incident. That wasn't surprising, seeing as that was only about five hours ago. That or the clawing incident.

Sasuke yawned and slowly climbed down the tree. When he got close to the ground, he pounced down and stretched. They quickly walked to the Konohagakure Hospital. The three shinobi were sent to a room on the second floor. Once they were there, they sat and waited. A doctor came in a few minutes later with two bowls of something that smelled disgusting.

"Drink this. You should turn into humans again," he instructed.

------------------------

So, that's chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it! If anyone knows another word I could use for unsheathing claws on a cat, please tell me! Don't forget to review. I'll post the next chapter when I get up to at least 9 reviews!

-Rabid


End file.
